lightsaberknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neofius Ozzarak
"There is no calm before the storm. There's just one storm after another." -Neofius Ozzarak, discussing the Haffrin Conflict Neofius Ozzarak was a human male Jedi Knight who played a major role in the obscure Haffrin Conflict. Trained as a Jedi on Coruscant during the final years of the Clone Wars, he narrowly escaped Order 66 while en route to the planet Thule, where he met the fallen Jedi General Trapp Radmal, with whom he defended the ancient Sith temple on the planet from the Zarites. Upon Radmal’s death, Ozzarak left Thule in search of the source of the Zaric-obsessed cult, recruiting several other Jedi survivors along the way. He followed a lead to the Outer Rim world of Haffrin, believing it to be the Zarites origin. However, it was actually the refuge of the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Zandred. Zandred feared Ozzarak would reveal the Sith’s presence to the rest of the galaxy, and sabotaged their star cruiser, effectively stranding them on Haffrin. The long struggle between Ozzarak and Zandred’s forces would later be known as the Haffrin Conflict. Biography Neofius Ozzarak was born on Corellia in 38 BBY and discovered to be Force-sensitive during his infancy. He was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he completed his Jedi training. He showed great aptitude as a healer, and expressed his desire to join the Jedi Medical Corps. He passed his trials at the age of 19 and was granted the title of Jedi Knight. However, his tenure with the Jedi Order was short. Days after being granted his knighthood, Darth Sidious (in the guise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine) ended the galaxy-wide Clone Wars by activating Order 66 and implementing Operation Knightfall. While the newly-christened Darth Vader sacked the Jedi Temple with the 501st Legion, Ozzarak was piloting a one-person Jedi Starfighter to Thule to meet up with Jedi Master Calrist Nauxten. Time on Thule Ozzarak arrived on Thule to find the Jedi encampment deserted, with many of the Jedi dead. Upon searching the planet, he found Trapp Radmal. Radmal had left the Jedi Order just after the Battle of Thule, and had dedicated himself to defending the Sith Arts Academy on Thule from Sith marauders, trying to steal artifacts left behind by Zaric and Darth Nixza. Ozzarak stayed on with Radmal for several years, defending the temple from what was later relieved to be The Zarites: a darkside cult dedicated to resurrecting Zaric, whom they viewed as having already cheated death. After spending several years together defending the temple, Radmal was struck down by the darkside mistress Vaesla Redd in battle. He urged Ozzarak to leave him behind and follow the darksiders to their source. Ozzarak acquiesced to his friend’s final wish and took one of the old Clone Transport ships in an attempt to give chase. However, he lost the darksiders’ signal and spent the next several months trying to find their hideout. During his investigation, he came across other survivors of Order 66, including Jedi Knight Omni Trauot, and the wayward Pantoran Jek Wyngaard. Together, they tracked Vaesla Redd’s ship to the planet Haffrin. The Haffrin Conflict Upon their arrival on Haffrin, they were immedieatly aware of the presence of darksiders. Mistaking them for the Zarists, they converged on their hideout. However, they had actually discovered the stronghold of Darth Zandred, who was amassing power in secret on Haffrin. Zandred’s forces sabotaged the Jedi’s spaceship, effectively stranding them on Haffrin, and thus beginning the Haffrin Conflict. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios Category:Corellian